Like Like You
by Black White and Superstitious
Summary: Well, in hindsight Yowane Haku should've expected rejection. But she could never expect her crush to talk about her behind her back, especially saying a LIE. She also did not expect Dell to say what he did...she's normally pretty good at expecting things. Ruko's first fanfiction! OuO one-shot HakuDell.


OKAY SO SHRIMPY HUMAN WANTS TO TEACH ME TO WRITE BETTER

SHE HAD ME COME UP WITH A HAKUDELL STORY

SO I WROTE IT DOWN AND SHE EDITED

SHE'S PROUD OF ME CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?

IT WILL ONLY BE ONE CHAPTER

BY THIS SITE'S STANDARDS I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'D CALL THAT

BUT THIS HAS TO BE GOOD I MEAN

COLLABORATION RIGHT

OH AND I DON'T OWN VOCALOID I DON'T EVEN OWN THIS ACCOUNT

BECAUSE STUPID SHRIMPY HUMAN CHANGED THE PASSWORD

AGAIN

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haku Yowane kicked at the ground and sighed. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

She'd just told Kaito Shion she liked him. As in _like_ like. As in be-my-boyfriend-because-I-like-you-that-much like.

She thought that kind of _like_ was for attractive people. And, well, she was right. What was it Neru had said to her once?

_"Aren't you always right?"_

Something along the lines of that. But whatever. When Haku looked back out the window, she noticed how grey it looked. It was perfect for the kind of heartbreak she felt. Maybe it was going to rain later, too.

Haku had predicted that. So she brought an umbrella and encouraged Neru to do so. She unfolded it carefully and tried to open it up. But it wouldn't budge. She tried a little more force, but the umbrella was tightly closed. Like someone had jammed it with glue or bubblegum. "Stupid umbrella," she muttered. Haku tucked the slim umbrella under her arm and walked away from her locker. The hall seemed really dark. Did they turn off the lights?

Oh! Speaking of lockers, didn't Dell want to meet her by those lockers? The ones further into the school, where it was very quiet? Wasn't she looking a little too far into things? _Yes, I have to stop thinking to much. It's a pain_, she thought decisively. It was her well-being at stake. Even then, Dell had more than enough time and, well, other stuff, to meet her by his actual locker. Or hers. Or at a café.

Speaking of café, he would've probably picked an internet café since he was absolutely inseparable from his laptop. Stupid computer junkie. _And apparently, stupid is the word of the day,_ she mused. She peered around the hall. Whatever Dell needed to tell her, he was certainly scared to say it around people. How many kids were out at the moment? Four?

"So Kaito-kun? What happened with you and...Yowane?" She jumped at the sound of her name. And if the speaker was sure something happened, wouldn't she have some good reason to listen?

She pressed her back against the wall and pretended to fiddle with the umbrella.

"She confessed. Although I have no idea why she thought she could. I tried to let her down easy. I was just forced to break her heart. She's a surprisingly determined chick, you know?" Those words in that familiar voice sounded so rehearsed she quickly became furious.

How could he?

There was a string of laughter in that same, masculine voice. _How could he?! _she demanded bitterly. She set the umbrella aside and pushed herself off the wall.

"Excuse me?" She demanded firmly, glad that she had enough strength to scowl at that handsome face. Those deep blue eyes always reminded her of the night sky...

Kaito was shocked for about three seconds. "Yowane? What are you doing here?" He asked, regaining his cool. That stupid Rin Kagamine was hanging off his arm, pulling an innocent face with aquamarine, bambi-huge eyes. Alongside her golden locks and her soft features, Rin really could look like an angel. But Haku had been tripped by her at lunch and ridiculed, just enough times to know Rin was a wolf in sheep's clothing. However, that sheep's clothing must have been the Golden Fleece because she had a dazzling appearance.

"Waiting for Dell. Then I heard you lie about me behind my back!" Haku snapped. The tips of her ears were turning red. Rin looked up at Kaito, who ran a hand through his cerulean hair. "Kaito-kun! Why did you lie~ when you knew I wouldn't care either way?" Rin asked, pouting her full lips. "C'mon Rin, who're you going to believe? Yowane"-he lean close with a smirk on his face-"or me?" Rin giggled.

"You're a pig! I hope you break both legs!" Haku cried. She brushed her white hair over her shoulder. Not a preferable habit when one has thick and rebellious hair, but old habits die hard. "Can't you see I'm busy?" Kaito scoffed. He put his arm around Rin. "You, Yowane, can go play with your other little friends and maybe calm down?" Rin added sweetly, waving her hand like she was shooing away a cat. These stuck up actions made Haku want to vomit. Hard.

"How can you be so...so..._two-faced_?" Haku demanded. Her lungs were aching to release a scream of frustration and sadness. Kaito sighed. "I thought we told you, Yowane, we don't have time for you," he said, like speaking to a kid who knew no better. Like someone who could not be taught. As though she was the one at fault? OH HELL NO.

"Besides, if you were waiting for Honne, shouldn't you have picked a computer lab or something-" Kaito was interrupted with a sudden splash. Rin Kagamine gasped. Kaito and Rin were soaking wet, and they broke apart.

"I'm sorry, was I supposed to stay amidst computers to use a _laptop_? Forgive me Shion, I thought I had a firm grip on the bucket. I guess you're right. I'm really weak," Dell sneered. His voice echoed in the hall, as did his footsteps, while he walked towards Haku.

"DELL! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE MY BROTHER'S FRIEND DOESN'T MEAN HE'LL EXCUSE THIS!" Rin whined. "Whoops," Dell said as he tossed the remaining water onto Rin. Then he dropped the metal bucket. Haku gaped at him while the boy grabbed her hand and led her away from the soaking wet socialites. "Do something!" Rin whispered to Kaito, harshly. "I can't. He's your brother's best friend. You know, Kagamine Len the King of the school? The King doesn't take a day off. Ever."

That actually made legitimate sense. She'd seen Len before, and Dell did care to explain the blond guy's impact on the school. Though she did not stop gaping while Dell dragged her away. From Kagamine and Shion, from the school, off of the premises. She was glad, but she didn't recover from shock. After all, was Len going to let that incident go?

"D-Dell," she stammered, upon finally finding her voice.

"Yes."

"Dell, what the crap was that?"

"Retaliation." His serious indigo* eyes found her red ones. How he had always been so ready about a fight was something she envied. She pulled her hand away. "I mean the part where you drenched the princess of our school's social hierarchy with tepid street water and got off Scott free!" She cried. "Anger!" He snapped, in a Dell-ish way. He wasn't loud. But you could definitely sense anger boiling below a placid exterior.

Thunder rumbled above them and washed Haku with fear. She yelped. Dell's eyes were burning with livid temper, and there was a scowl on his face. But he softened quickly. "I hated seeing you there defending yourself alone," he stated simply. He was more calm now, but those words did not sound like Dell. Dell was rude. If there was anything he cared to protect, it was his laptop. Not being a people's person, it sounded weird to hear him say anything like that _and_ mean it.

Haku barely noticed the rain until the second crack of thunder. She shivered. Cold droplets were soaking through her lavender sweater and turning her flesh to an unsatisfying -56° Fahrenheit. Dell seemed to notice this and pulled the umbrella from her hands. With minimal effort he opened it up and held it over the two of them.

Cursing the umbrella under her breath, she glanced at his face. Dell was wet, too. It reminded her of summers when the two of them played on the Slip n' Slide in her backyard. She usually scraped her elbows during this special event. Stupid Slip n' Slide.

Without question, they wandered towards their neighborhood with Dell holding up the umbrella. She skipped over puddles and watched her distorted image move across. It seemed to give her a sympathetic look before she passed the puddle. Then all she saw was damp sidewalk. Besides the constant patter of rain drumming against the umbrella top and the occasional boom of thunder, and of course the shaking of the large tree branches, there was no noise.

Suddenly, Dell took in a breath. "I actually had to tell you something fairly important," he said. Haku nodded, though she kept her lips sealed tightly. She had no idea how to respond to that, and it wasn't like she was required to. "I...I wanted to tell you that...ugh. I have no idea how to say this," he muttered. She turned back around to see him with he face faintly pink. In a very not-Dell-like manner. He turned away from her and scratched his head. _Wait, is he...? No. Not Dell. Dell is not like that. He thinks..._She thought. Was she thinking right? He was telling her...

Dell sighed. "I like you. _Like _like you. A lot. Jesus, I feel like a fucking freshman girl giving her senpai some crazy affectionate confession!" He rubbed his temples, his face turning red. Haku really had no idea what to say now. She felt her cheeks warm in the cold air.

"Uh...um. I...are you...did you...what do...Like...me? Yowane Haku, coward of this century? You actually-" he cut her off. "You're Yowane Haku, someone I've known most of my life. You are unbelievably nice. Too nice for your own good, if I say so, but you have your moments where you're a fighter. I'm not bullshitting you, Haku. I legitimately like you because you try so hard to be a friend to all, but when you need to fight you are not afraid to do so, even if you have no idea how. You can be cute, too. You can be So. Fucking. Adorable. My God, Haku, I wonder why people don't tell you that often enough. And your intelligence? Do not get me started. You predicted this weather when there wasn't a cloud in the sky this morning."

She just stared. Where did all of this praise come from? She had reason to believe Dell Honne had just called her cute. Suddenly, her eyes stung with tears. "Watch your language Dell. I'll probably have to wash your mouth out with soap upon returning home..." She smiled while brushing the tears away with her sleeve. "I don't think I deserve half the credit you're giving me, though."

"I know you do. Now, this is not the time for coffee, but this really feels like the time for coffee. Would you like to go get some?" He asked. She grinned. "I would love to. After all, I do _like _coffee," she replied. "Don't tease me," he said, his voice on the edge of a whine while he tried to keep good composure. His face was still, surprisingly, a crimson shade that looked outright different compared to those darker blue eyes. It was also something she liked.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Shrimpy: roll the credits!

**Written by: Ruko Raccoon (Black White and Superstitious)**

**Edited by: Shrimpy (Black White and Superstitious)**

**Starring: Yowane Haku**

** Honne Dell**

** Kaito Shion**

** Kagamine Rin **

**Presented by: Black White and Superstitious**

**Picture by: ABSOLUTELY NO ONE BECAUSE WE ACTUALLY DON'T HAVE ONE**

**Special Thanks to: The Readers...that's you guys.**

*I wanted to change the eye color because I thought indigo would be an appealing shade for him.


End file.
